Deathstroke vs Scar
Badass scarred hunters ''' Description DC vs Disney! These two badasses have been scarred right in/near the eye, and have since became excelent hunters! Which one will become the hunted? ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight In the wild fields of Africa, the Assasin for Hire Deathstroke is having his own kind of fun, hunting down animals to perfect his combat skills. He manages to snipe a Elephant down and kill it, but before he could go to it he gets distracted by some deer, which he shoots. When he turns back around however, he see's a Lion eating the meat off of the beast. Angry, Deathstroke tries to shoot it only for the lion to give him a mean look. Curious, Deathstroke walks up to the Lion. To his slight suprise, the Lion spoke. "Do you mind?" said the Lion. "I'm trying to enjoy my meal." Deathstroke got over his suprise, saying "Yeah...the meal I killed. That's mine, furry beast." The Lion jumped off the Elephant and walked around Slae threateningly. "I am Scar, soon to be king of the wild! You dare command me?" "Yes." Deathstroke says as he aims his gun at Scar. '''WHO'S HUNTING WHO NOW? FIGHT!!! 60 Deathstroke pulls the trigger...only for him to realize the gun is out of ammo. Befre he could reload, Scar jumped onto him and slashed at his armor, only for it to do nothing. Deathstroke flipped Scar off of him and said "You really thought your paws would scratch this stuff?" then pulled out his sword and swung at Scar. The Lion ducked under it and kicked Slade back a bit, then leaps at him. The assasin punches the Lion out of the air. Scar fell to the bround, but then got back up and wipped some blood off his face. 50 "Hm...interesting." Scar said as he prepared to lunge again. "You're much more formidable then I thought." He then was about to lunge until he realized Deathstrokes gun was now loaded. Deathstroke fired at Scar, who ran away behind a rock for cover. Quickly thinking, Scar climbed utop the rock and leaped on top of Deathstroke, knocking the gun away. He then tore off Slades mask and was about to claw his face off when Deathstroke headbutted him and threw him off. Deathstroke then put his mask back on and continued fighting. 40 Scar realizes that this human is far more dangerous then he thought, and decided to make a break for it. He ran as Deathstroke ran after him, trying to gun the Lion down. Scar was too swift for Slade, however, and Slade kept missing his opponent. Eventually Scar comes across a wall and starts climbing it, with Deathstroke following close behind. Eventually both make it to the top and face each other. "Y'know, this was a nice hunt," Deathstroke said. "But I've had much better opponents." With that both lunged at each other. 30 Deathstroke manages to grab Scar by the throat, then slams him onto the ground to choke him to death. Scar manages to kick Deathstroke off of him, then bites his arm really hard. Deathstroke groans in agony, but gets over it quickly and punches Scar off. He then pulls out a grenade and throws it at the Lion, who backhands it away. Unfortunetly, the explosion cause a stampeed of animals to run throgh the fields, making the two stuck utop the mountain. Both look at each other. 20 Wonder how good of a rug you'll make." Deathstroke says has he pulls out a SMG and aims it at Scar. Scar manages to knock the SMG out of his hands into the stampeed below, then ripped Deathstrokes mask off and clawed him across the face. This caused a small scar on Deathstrokes cheek. Enraged now, Deathstroke suprises Scar with a kick to the stomach and began pinning Scar to the floor and beating him senseless. Scar manages to wiggle himself free, now with blood all over his face. "N-no...I can't lose to a h-human!" 10 (10) Deathstroke grabs and lifts Scar by the neck (9) and says "Well, too bad. You did." (8) He then impaled Scar with his sword (7) and then started riddling his body with bullets. (6) Finally, Deathstroke looked at the bloody mess and (5) realized Scar was just bearly alive. (4) He picked up Scar, and (3) threw him into the stampeed below (2), finally killing off the Lion. (1) Deathstroke then lights a Cigar. K.O!!! Once the Stampeed was over, Deathstroke climbed down to look at what was left of Scar. If he wasn't dead before, now he was flat as a pancake, so now he's dead for sure. "Like I said earlier," Deathstroke said. "Nice job, but I've had better hunts." He then walked back to his car. Results This Melee's winner is...Deathstroke! Next Time They just want a single good fight. Category:Golden-Sans78's New Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:"Bounty Hunter" themed OMM Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees